Two Paths
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Sakura has been best friends with Sasuke and Gaara for as long as she can remember. But now both boys have fallen for her and she has to choose. Gaara or Sasuke? Gift fic for Twisted Musalih!


**Two Paths**

**Hello my people! This is a gift fic for Twisted Musalih- a fan of my work that**

**has nothing but complements for my stories, so I wanted to make this for her.**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks! Get use to it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day that I will choose between two of my best friends over who I am in love with. A lot to put on an eighteen-year-olds shoulder.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have been best friends with Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata for as long as I can remember. We have all been like siblings to each other . . . or so I though. Some time in the thirteen years of friendship, both Hinata and Naruto gained feelings for each other that slowly developed into love. I had always thought they were a cute couple and thought that it was great that they were together. But- without my knowing- Sasuke and Gaara fallen for me as well.

It was only recently that both boys confessed there feelings for me. On the same night, in the same hour!

I told them that I needed time to think and to choose and they gave me about a week with no interruptions.

Now, six days after, I sat on my dark green bed looking through an old photo album of the five of us when we were younger. Almost wishing that we could go back to those days when we thought that babies came from a bird that delivered us to our mothers and when we didn't even what the word 'hormones' meant.

Before long, I was walking down memory lain.

* * *

**Age Five**

* * *

A little boy with dark red hair and thick black lines around his light turquoise eyes sat alone under the shade of a tall tree on a large hill with a brown teddy bear in his arms.

A little girl with pale pink hair and emerald green eyes tried to hide behind a bush away from all the other children that wanted to make fun of her hair and forehead like they did everyday.

A little boy with raven hair and red eyes from crying walked into the park alone, wishing his brother hadn't left home and that mother and father would have cared that he left the house with out permission.

A little girl with dark navy/black hair and pale almost white eyes walked into the park with her head down as she trailed behind her older cousin trying not to cry again because she missed her mother.

A little boy with spiky blond hair and whisker-like birthmarks walked alone in the park, kicking an empty can of soda, wishing that his father wasn't so busy with work to have come play with him and that his grandfather wasn't so busy talking with young ladies to see that the boy was holding back tears.

Gaara and Sakura found each other first.

Sakura had ran away from the other kids and sat against the tree next to Gaara to catch her breath.

"W-Why are you o-out of breath?" The red haired boy asked her.

"Those kids were -pant- chasing me and I have been running away –pant- from them for a long time. Why are you by yourself?" the pink haired girl asked.

"N-None of the other k-kids like me. They say I'm a m-monster." The boy said as he hugged the bear tighter and tried not to cry.

"You don't look like a monster to me." The girl said. The boy looked at her in surprise with hope in his eyes.

"R-Really?" he asked her.

"Yep! You look just like anyone else." She told him. The boy couldn't help but smile.

"I-I'm Gaara. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Sakura. Do you want to be friends?" she asked him. Gaara could only nod his head. The two played with each other for awhile until the small boy with blond hair came up to them, hoping that they would let him play.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Can I play with you? None of the other kids well let me play with them. They say that I'm too annoying! Like they know anything!" Naruto told the two with a fox grin. The two children smiled at him and agreed to let him play with them.

Soon after the little girl with pale eyes got bored with listening to her cousin talking with his friends and walked away without telling him. She noticed a large group of kids her age playing kick ball, but was to shy to ask if she could join them. She then saw a small group of three playing a game of tag and went to ask if she could join.

"U-Umm, e-e-excuse me? I-I'm Hinata. C-could I p-p-please p-play with y-you?" she asked them all quietly. The three children let her join into the game.

Soon after the little boy with black eyes choose to go to the smaller group seeing that there were only two girls in it rather then the larger number in the other group.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Mind if I join you?" he asked the four. They nodded their heads at him at the five were playing the game of tag again, this time with no interruptions. Soon the five got tiered and rested against the tree and started to talk with each other.

"Where are your parents at Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

". . . There at home trying to find my brother. He ran away from home about a month ago and all they've been doing is trying to find him. They don't even know that I came to the park." He told them all. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"What school are you going to be going to Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"K-Konoha Head S-Start." Hinata told him.

"So am I." Gaara told her.

"Me too!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke said together.

Soon the sun started to set and the five sat together watching the beautiful scenery in front of them. The red, orange, yellow, pink, and golden colors of the suns last rays where shining against the clear lake that was near the park and the five enjoyed the warm breezes that played with there hair.

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata with his tanned hand on top of her pale one. Sasuke sat next to Hinata with his hand beside. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Gaara and held both boys hands in her own. The five were a perfect picture of young friendship. But all-too-soon, there parents had to come to get there children.

Apparently, the parents had been looking everywhere for the five.

"Naruto! There you are! I'm never letting Jiraiya take you anywhere with him again." Minato said as he ran up to his small son that he had almost had a heart attack over when Jiraiya said that he couldn't find him.

"Gaara, thank God that I found you! I was worried sick. We agreed that you would only stay here for an hour then come home remember?" Temari said to her little brother.

"Sakura, sweetheart, you know you shouldn't have stayed here for so long with out telling me." Riku, a woman with bright pink hair said to her precious daughter.

"Sasuke! Do you have any idea how worried I was! I turn around and you're gone and no one had seen you around the house and I thought. . . I thought. . ." Mikoto trailed off as she held her young son to a tight hug.

"Hinata. You know better then to wonder away from Neji like that. Come now, where going home." Hiashi said to his daughter as he turned to walk home.

As the parents gathered their children, Sakura turned and yelled to her new friends, "Same time tomorrow!"

* * *

**Age Eight**

* * *

It was late at night now. Almost eleven o'clock.

Much too late for a seven year old to be awake.

But, it is at this time that the five children from not-so-long-ago sneak out there windows or out there back doors to run to the park. Racing to see who would win this night.

Gaara had won, like every night before, because he had found that if you sneak out ten minutes earlier, then you still have time to spare and wait for the others.

Sasuke and Naruto had a dead tie with each other.

Sakura and Hinata came a minute later walking next to each other and a slow pace.

It was a tradition of theirs that their parents never did find out about.

It had started about a year ago when Gaara's uncle had died by a heart attack and they had found him staring into space that no one could get him out of. It wasn't until Sakura grabbed a plastic bucket from the sand box, ran down to the lake, filled it with water, and dumped all the contents out on him that Gaara snapped out of it.

* * *

**Age Nine**

* * *

Sakura's parents died at this time.

It was in a car crash on her ninth birthday. All three of them were in the car when it was hit by a drunk driver and was pushed down the steep hill.

The three where rushed to the hospital but her mother died before they got her there. He father died three days later when he found out the death of his wife, leaving Sakura alone in this world.

Sakura had to stay in the hospital for three months and in that time she grew a bond with the beautiful blond doctor that looked after her. Tsunade and Sakura were almost inseparable from each other and it wasn't long before Shizune, Tsunade's personal friend and assistant, joined them.

One day a social services agent came and said that Sakura had been adopted by a young woman with no children. Sakura was overjoyed when she found that the woman was non-other then the big cheated doctor herself.

* * *

**Age Eleven**

* * *

It is at this age that fan girls got at there worst for poor Sasuke.

He got love notes in his locker everyday saying that the girl was in love and asking to go on a date with him.

Girls got into catfights with each other over him almost everyday.

Boys where jealous of him for his money, looks, brains, and the girls that fell at his feet.

_Poor Sasuke._

Sakura and Hinata were also suffering. The girls would often get jealous of how close Sakura was to _their Sasuke-kun_ and would treat the girls as they would a worm. With disgust.

Neji was needed now more then ever in Hinata's school. Too bad he was in middle school.

It was also at this age that Hinata had her first kiss; much to Neji, Naruto, and Hiashi's dislike.

Hinata didn't even see it coming really. Some boy with red triangles on his face that had wild brown hair just came up to her and kissed her right on her lips in front of Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. Poor Hinata broke her old record on the redness of her face . . . and then she passed out.

* * *

**Age Twelve**

* * *

Sasuke's brother came back at this time.

Itachi was sixteen and both parents were thrilled to have there eldest son back home. Sasuke was another story.

"Sasuke, you'll never guess who is here again!" Mikoto said to her son. Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto were in his room with him, talking about how they would cause more trouble around the town. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mother, silently asking who she was getting so excited over.

"Itachi!" she told him as she stepped into the room with his long-lost brother behind her.

Silence followed after as the two brothers stared at each other. Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata looked back and forth from brother to brother. Sakura noticed how uncomfortable Sasuke looked in this situation and decided to help him out.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "Hey Sasuke, did you hear about the ANBU band coming into town in two weeks?" Sasuke looked at her with thanks in his eyes.

"Oh I love that band! How much are the tickets Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Not too much, if we pull our money together, we should have enough to get a ticket for all five of us." Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke, your brother is home, aren't you happy to see him?" Mikoto asked him with a small frown on her face. Sasuke looked at her and looked at Itachi.

"I don't really remember him too much mother, I can't feel regret or joy for someone I don't know." Sasuke told her. Mikoto looked a bit taken back by this and Itachi only looked down at the floor.

"Hey Teme, want to come over to my house tonight? My dads working late again and the old perv is on a business trip this week." Naruto asked the raven haired boy. Before Sasuke's mother could say anything, he had agreed. Naruto then invited Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata over which they all agreed to.

They didn't even notice the disappointed looks on Itachi and Mikoto's faces as they left the room.

* * *

**Age Thirteen**

* * *

It is now that Hinata and Naruto started dating each other.

Only problem is that it left Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke with each other most of the time.

"_Another_ date?" Sakura asked as she threw herself onto Gaara's red bed. Hinata and Naruto had been dating each other for a little over a month and they had a date with each other almost every other night. Sakura had to admit, she missed her other girl and her loud blonde. Gaara and Sasuke did too, but they were just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yep, that's three in a row. I wonder how Naruto managed to convince Hiashi to let him date Hinata." Gaara said from his place in the window seat.

"I had been wondering that too. My guess is that he annoyed Hiashi until he said yes." Sasuke said from the brown bean bag near the end of the bed.

A comfortable silence followed afterword.

After five minutes of this Sakura jerked up into a sitting position and grabbed her head while groaning loudly, successfully startling both boys.

"I miss the blonde's none-stop talk!" Sakura said as she fell back onto the bed. Gaara and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled at her behavior or notice just how cute she was when she pouted.

* * *

**Age Fifteen**

* * *

At this age Sakura stated to date.

And the boy didn't have black eyes and raven hair or red hair and light turquoise eyes.

He had long brown hair and the palest of lavender eyes. He was also the older cousin of her best friend.

Yep. Neji Hyuga was dating Sakura Haruno. No one really saw that one coming at them.

The two were the power couple of the high school, with Sakura being one of the prettiest and smartest girls there and Neji being one of the most gorgeous and richest boys in the town, it was no wonder.

It was also at this time that both Sasuke and Gaara gained a great amount of hatred for the pale eyed boy. And it was a fact that the two were the talk of the school, that didn't help Gaara or Sasuke much.

"THE Hyuga Neji is dating THE Haruno Sakura?!" a random person asked his friend in amazement.

"Yep. I saw them on a date together last night too!"

"Well they do look great together."

"Yeah it was only a matter of time before they hooked up. What with Sakura being Hinata's best friend and all."

"I know right! I heard that Hinata got them together."

Mostof the time, it was annoying to only hear about Sakura and Neji.

"I wouldn't be surprised! But I always thought that Sakura would end up with Sasuke Uchiha."

"What? Sakura would never fall for Sasuke like that, Gaara on the other hand . . ."

_Most _of the time.

"I don't know who would make a better couple. I think either way, its going to happen."

The two boys looked at each other for a second before glaring.

"You're not going to get her." Sasuke told his friend.

"And you are? Please, that's a joke!" Gaara told the Uchiha with a smirk.

The two stood glare at each other for a few minutes more, then turned and walked away from each other. Both knew that they had declared war with each other. And the prize was the pink haired beauty.

* * *

**Age Sixteen**

* * *

Sakura now sat with Sasuke under the tree in the park that they had first met. She and Neji had just broken up with each other.

"You're _sure_ you don't want me to kick his ass?" Sasuke asked her. She gave a small laugh. It was the seventh time he had asked her that in the past hour.

"No. I'm the one that set the two up in the first place." Sakura told him.

"Remind me why you set your boyfriend up with another girl while you two were dating again?" Sasuke asked her.

"I knew that Neji had a thing for Tenten for years and I also knew that Tenten returned the feeling for him. Neji is a good friend so we came up with a way to get them together. Play the game of jealousy with Tenten." Sakura explained to him.

"I see. So you never liked Neji to begin with?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded her head.

"I have only thought of Neji as a good friend. I guess I wont find that someone any time soon." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You never know. Maybe the one that you're meant to be with is right in front of you." Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked at him and saw him staring at the lake. She saw that Sasuke was definitely not that cute boy that she first meet so many years ago. He was now a handsome teenager with endless black eyes that were like the sky at night. His face was flawless with smooth pale skin and mature features. His body had grown too. He was tall and had lean muscles that she could easily see. It's no wonder that he had so many fangirls after him.

"Yeah . . . you might be right." Sakura told him as she looked at the many stars in the shy.

* * *

**Age Seventeen**

* * *

We now find Sakura and Gaara on top of the roof of the red haired boy's home.

It was late at night, near two in the morning that summer night, and his adopted siblings had long ago gone to bed.

"Do you _ever_ sleep Gaara?" Sakura asked him. Gaara simply rolled his eyes at her which caused her to laugh.

"School's going to be starting soon." Gaara said as he looked up at the stars.

"I know. Only two weeks until we have to go back." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Did you hear that Sasuke got back from the family vacation in Hawaii with Hinata and Naruto today?" Sakura asked him. Gaara and Sakura had spent almost the entire summer together since the other three had spent there summer lying in the sun.

"Really? Did Sasuke or Hinata manage to get there tans?" Gaara asked her. Sakura laughed a bit, remembering the bet that the five had made at the beginning of summer. If Hinata and Sasuke managed to get as tan as Naruto was by the time they got back home, Sakura and Gaara would pay them each a hundred dollars. If they came back still being as pale as before or only slightly tan, then the two would have to be Sakura and Gaara's personal slaves for the school year.

"I haven't seen them yet but Naruto told me that we won over the phone last night while they said there goodbyes to freedom." Sakura told him with a smile.

Gaara laid on his back with his hands under his head. "This is going to be a good year." He said as he closed his eyes. Sakura looked down at him.

His blood red hair had grown out that summer and now spilled across his forehead but stayed parted enough to show his 'love' tattoo on his forehead. The dark rings around his eyes where still there from lack of sleep but where starting to lessen, proving that he had slept in the last three months. It dawned on Sakura that he was now very handsome. With light turquoise eyes and pale skin like her own, and not to mention that he was very strong and smart. It is no wonder why girls blush at the very thought of him.

Sakura yawned and shivered at the cool air around her. She hesitated for a moment before gently laying down next to Gaara with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. Gaara wasn't use to the gesture but slowly pulled one of his arms around her and enjoyed her warmth. **(Say it with me now: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!)**

* * *

**Age Eighteen**

* * *

Finally, after four long years, it's graduation day at Konoha high school!

With Hinata's valedictorian speech that brought some people to tears and with Naruto's last prank (he _actually painted_ Tsunade's pet pig bright orange with purple spots!), the five little children that they once were, got there diplomas, threw there hat's in the air together with there class, and said goodbye to all there other friends and favorite teachers.

Hinata had never seen her father, cousin, or sister look as proud of her as she was complemented by almost everyone about her speech and when she told them that she wanted to go to Konoha University for writing since it was agreed that Neji would take control of the Hyuga Company.

Minato and Jiraiya had came and couldn't help but burst out laughing when Tsunade came running into the room, her face red with anger, fist clenched, and her assistant Shizune running after her with a freshly painted pig in her arms.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi where there and where all overjoyed when Sasuke said that he was planning on going to Konoha University and then going into the police force like his father.

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help the tears from falling when Sakura proclaimed that she was going to Konoha University to become a medical surgeon and to become one of the best, just like Tsunade and Shizune.

Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru and Kankuro where there for Gaara and where very happy and couldn't stop smiling when his teachers started to tell them that Gaara was one of the best students they had ever had in there years of teaching and expected greatness from him in collage at Konoha University.

Someway, the five once-upon-a-time children found there way to the old tree that they played under so long ago that night.

"I can't believe it has actually happened!" Sakura said as she lay down on the long grass, not caring if it ruined her beautiful dark green dress or her done up pink hair.

"I know right Sakura-chan? No more getting up early for classes or having to deal with Guy's gym class or Orochimaru's science classes!" Naruto said happily.

"Well, when collage starts we're going to have to get up early Naruto-kun." Hinata pointed out.

"I know but that's not going to be for a while and we're still not going to have to be around the pedophile Orochimaru!" Naruto said with a sigh of relief. Both Sasuke and Gaara shuttered at the memory of the _looks_ that the hated science teacher use to give them.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other nervously before saying, "Rumor is that he is going to be a chemistry professor at Konoha University. He said something about not wanting to let one of his favorite students out in the big world just yet." Everyone looked at the now pale Sasuke.

"How is it that people never even suspect that he would like kids half his age in that way and think that it's kind and sweet how he wants to stalk his young male students?" Sakura asked them. Everyone shrugged and quickly dropped the subject when they saw Sasuke's face.

After a half hour, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto had to go home to have a celebration dinner with there families. Then Sakura and Gaara were alone.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked her nervously.

"Yeah Gaara?" Sakura asked him.

"I-I . . . Sakura, I'm in love you." Gaara confessed to her.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "Gaara . . ." She said softly.

* * *

Later that same night, Sasuke confessed to Sakura his love for her.

Only a few minutes later Gaara came with a dark glare on his face towards Sasuke.

Sakura had told the two that she needed time to think. It would be a lie if she said that she didn't think of them in that way but she needed time to think it over and make her decision.

* * *

That was all one week ago.

Tomorrow will be the day that I get a new boyfriend and that one of my best friends heart break because of me. I'll most likely loss him as a friend.

I groaned out loud and threw my head into my bed. I then sighed and let myself fall asleep

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_I was standing in a dark room. I could tell that it was a big one too._

_There was nothing in the room except two large doorways. In the doorways I saw bright lights and heard laughter._

_I looked into the door to the left and gasped._

_There was a woman with long pale pink hair that looked like my mother did. She had bright emerald green eyes and a beautiful pale face with a smile that light up a room._

'_Who is she?' I asked myself._

'_**You.'**__ I looked around the dark room and saw a girl that looked just like me. Same short hair, same green eyes, same pale skin, same everything!_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I'm also you. But that woman in the doorway is an older version of us. Look.' **__She said as she pointed to the doorway._

_I looked back in it and saw that there was a man walking to the pink haired woman/me. He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen with semi-long dark red hair and light eyes that held love and affection and happiness in them. The man embraced the woman and kissed her passionately._

_A teasing cry was heard and a handsome man with spiky blond hair walked up with a beautiful dark haired girl. Once the two joined the man and woman they all hugged each other and smiled._

_The blond man then pointed something out to everyone._

_A dark haired man with a beautiful girl with short white hair by his side walked up to them._

_When the dark haired man and white haired woman came everyone was hugging again and smiling and laughing._

_Soon a little boy with dark blue hair, pale skin, and white eyes walked up to the blond man and dark haired woman. The woman hugged the small boy while the blond man ruffled his spiky hair affectionately._

_Soon a girl with white hair and black eyes ran up to the dark haired man and white haired woman. The man picked her up and kissed her cheek while the white haired woman stroked the girl's hair lovingly._

_Only a moment later, two small children ran up to the pink haired woman and red haired man. One was a little boy that had the same face and hair as the red haired man but had the emerald eyes of the woman. The other was a small girl that had pale pink hair with a small chunk of red on the side that had light turquoise eyes like the man._

_The woman and man both hugged the children and the adults soon sent the children to play under a large tree in the park that they stood in._

_The feelings around them were ones of happiness and joy and love._

_I stepped away from the door and looked at the other me._

'_What was that?' I asked her._

'_**That was you and Gaara-kun in a few years time. If I must say, Gaara-kun is HOT!' **__the other me said with a fan girl face on. I rolled my eyes at her._

'_**Look in the other door.' **__She told me._

_I looked in and saw the woman again._

_This time a man with black eyes and raven hair walked up to her and kissed her._

_Like before the blond man and dark haired beauty came._

_But the man with red hair was no where to be seen._

_The blue haired boy came again. And a girl with black hair and emerald eyes came with the pink haired woman and raven haired man. Still the red haired man wasn't there._

_Soon the two children went to play under the big tree. Still no red haired man._

_Finally, something changed._

_A gravestone. Each of the adults placed a bunch of flowers on it and the pink haired woman hid the tear that fell. On the grave, there was the name of the red haired man._

_I stepped back away from the door and looked at the other me with wide eyes._

'_**You're life with Sasuke. Gaara's not in it. He died the night you and Sasuke where married.'**__ She told me._

'_Why did you show me this?' I asked her._

'_**You needed to see it.'**__ She told me as she began to fade away._

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I shot out of bed and gasped for air.

I looked at the clock and it said that it was seven in the morning.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed with a small smile on my face.

I knew who to pick. I just knew.

* * *

**Age Twenty Seven**

* * *

I kneeled down so that I was face to face with my daughter.

"Masago (sand) why don't you and your brother go play with Katsu (victorious) and Yukio (boy of snow) okay?" I asked her.

Masago then grabbed her brother, Isas (worthy), and the four children where running up to the old tree that we once played under.

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and watched as our twins played with the children of our best friends.

"I wonder what kind of love problems they'll have when there older." Hinata said with a small laugh.

We all laughed at this.

"Possibly a love square?" Akio said with a smile, her golden eyes shinning. Akio had meet Sasuke at collage and the two soon fell in love with each other.

There daughter, Katsu, had the same white hair as her mother did but had Sasuke's black eyes and pale skin. She had just turned six a month ago and was a very active girl that was curious about everything. She was very bubbly like Akio but still had good manners when the time came.

"I can see that coming, but I don't think either Sasuke or Gaara well let Yukio date there daughter." Naruto said with a small grin.

His son Yukio got most of his looks from Hinata. Same pale eyes, same pale skin, same dark blue hair, the only thing he got of Naruto where the six whisker like marks on his face and Naruto's spiky hair style and the fact that his face looked like a younger version of Naruto. Yukio seemed like a mix of both parents, not as shy as Hinata once was and not as loud as Naruto still is.

"I trust that you and Hinata raised him well enough. I'll find a way to convince Gaara." I told him with a smile.

Masago got most of her looks from my side. She had pale pink hair, but had a chunk of dark red to the side. She had Gaara's eyes, but her face looks just like mine did when I was her age of six. She was very quiet like Gaara but is very smart for her age.

Isas looked much more like Gaara, but had my eyes, and had short spiky red hair and was a younger version of Gaara. He was much less shyer then Masago and was as smart as Masago and also very protective of her.

Today was just another play date that we had for our children and for us adults. We had started doing this when they were about five and the first place that we thought of to meet was at the same park that the five of us first meet.

We let the kids play until in was time to go and Gaara and I walked home with our children.

That night, after Masago and Isas where in bed, Gaara held me close to him as he slept and I stroked his hair.

I smiled to myself and thought about how lucky I was to have him with me.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**I had fun writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it!**

**Especially you Twisted Musalih! It was made for you after all!**

**Byz~**


End file.
